


Разум и тело

by sige_vic, WTF Women 2019 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга [37]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 07:24:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17555924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/WTF%20Women%202019
Summary: соперничество в пяти фрагментах.





	Разум и тело

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mind and Body](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13353663) by [El Staplador (elstaplador)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador). 



_Сара_

Поезд оставляет Неаполь и поблескивающее море позади и несется на север, ныряя глубоко под горы Аурунчи. На север, к Риму с его историей и Флоренции с ее галереями. Но в этот раз место назначения — Милан и его опера. Сара открывает книгу и откидывается в кресле. Она любит эти вылазки в межсезонье. Межсезонье, конечно, для нее, не для туристов. Она ездит одна, если получается отделаться от Мики, и с ним, если нет.  
Она всегда делает селфи на фоне самой узнаваемой достопримечательности и знает, что Мила в течение часа непременно поставит ей лайк. 

***  
Шесть часов на катке. Остановиться, только чтобы сделать глоток воды, и обратно на лед. Сару тошнит от изнеможения, но она еще не закончила. Четыре месяца назад ей сделали операцию на колене, и с тех пор она проходит болезненную реабилитацию. Растягивается, бегает, работает над силой и выносливостью — ей приходится заново понимать, как взаимодействовать со льдом и своим телом. На следующей неделе первое соревнование. Она будет готова.  
Мила вышла на каток еще до того, как Сара проснулась. Сара не должна отставать. 

_Мила_

Нужно хотеть победы, Мила это знает. Нужно хотеть этого больше всех остальных. (Но _все_ хотят этого больше остальных. У тебя должно быть что-то еще.) Надо уметь продать свое мастерство судьям, надо попасть внутрь музыки и рассказать историю. Твоя программа должна обращаться как к разуму, так и к чувствам. Для нее это всегда было самым сложным.  
Мила знает, что девочки-юниорки хотят ее обойти. Они ее не волнуют. Для нее существует только Сара Криспино.

***  
Для нее существует только Сара Криспино. За пределами льда их соперничество расплавляется в понимание и вскипает желанием. Сначала они снимают коньки, а позже, за закрытыми дверями, сбрасывают одежду. Руки и ноги друг друга приобретают новое и очень важное значение. Теперь Сары можно касаться, и она великолепна: бархатистый взгляд, блестящие волосы, упругие мышцы. Мила целует шрам на правом колене (он появился недавно и может означать разницу между золотом и серебром) и поднимается губами по внутренней стороне бедра.  
— Некрасивый, не трогай, — бормочет Сара.  
Мила не отвечает. Кажется, Сара не против.

_Конкуренция_

Пульс музыки грохотом отдается в мозг. Лезвие отрывается ото льда на третий такт, мир вращается вокруг, и — вот так — идеальное приземление на нужной ноте. Разум и тело, тело и разум. Их нельзя разделить.  
Артистичность и мастерство Сары превращают ее катание в захватывающее зрелище. Прыжки Милы неподражаемы благодаря ее силе и мотивации. Каждая из них выходит на лед одна, но присутствие второй подталкивает вперед. Их конкуренцией движет любовь.


End file.
